Angel and a wolf
by NekoKitty933
Summary: WARNINGS! MaleXMale DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! The war is over and Draco and his family are alive and happy even not the same as before the war. Having your father being a mate to the boy-who-never-dies has some unexpected outcomes for him as well, and maybe after a rocky start even he can have his happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1 A creature mess

**Okay folks so a new fic and a rare pairing **** You will find this from here but also from AFF (in case gets deleted here) A huge thank you from my beta Salzzy who I could have not done this without. Regarding to the length of the fic it is probably going to be between 3-5 chapters. **

**Lastly I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling! I think all of us wish they could own them :D Enjoy!**

Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed on a warm summer night.

"Fuck Luc, Sev more!"

"Yes Harry so close!"

It took merely few seconds when the younger Malfoy heard the loud moans/groans of coming of the three men in the next room. Those three men were not other than the famous Harry Potter, Severus Snape and his own father. This is what went through pretty much every night he stayed at Grimlaud 12. He still did not understand how this all came to happen, or well he did understand why it happened but processing the fact that your father and godfather were both the mates of the world strongest wizard was hard at times like these. What child anyway wanted know that their father/father figures were having sex next door with your ex-nemesis turned good friend?!

Draco knew he should not feel outraged anymore. He really was happy that his father and godfather had finally found their third mate and that the triad was happy together. He was also happy for his mother who no longer had to pretend being married with a man who she really saw more as a brother type of figure. Besides just like Lucius, Narcissa had always preferred her lovers men or women younger than herself. He really was happy but it made him feel somehow empty.

After the Dark Lord's fall his parents could finally divorce and have life of their own. Cissa was now in Paris or Milan (Draco was not always sure) enjoying life with her knew partner Commance. Draco and Lucius had both met the guy. He was handsome French man in his early 30s who clearly adored Narcissa more than anything. He was also intelligent but Draco knew that his mother just like his father needed someone to match their witty sense of humor and someone they could debate with from vide range of topics.

These same traits Draco could easily find from his godfather and of course the all mighty boy-who-never-died. At first it had been completely weird to see his father kissing both Severus and Harry or catch three of them snogging, (which had probably caused a live long trauma in Draco's imagination) but in time he had gotten used to it all.

All together even Draco felt quite lonely at times the effects of his father's relationship with Harry had been positive. When he had returned to Hogward's for his last year Harry had stood up for him and he had made friends with many people he could never have been with during the war. He still was not the best of friends with Ron but the rest of the Weasleys were not so bad. Aside from the read-head family he had also befriended Neville, Seamus and the muggle-born Hermione who often had to act as a barrier with Harry to prevent him and Ron from getting in bigger disputes.

From the adults he had met many of the order members including his cousin Tonks which was the follow up from his mother's and aunt's re-joining. Tonks was really peculiar but funny young woman who had quite randy stories at times. The metamorphous visited the house sometimes with her recently found boyfriend Charlie Weasley. Harry had made a joke when they first told that they were a couple that in the end it only took a girl to tame the dragon tamer.

Another interesting person Draco had met when living in Grimlaud 12 was Remus Lupin. Their one time- defense against dark arts professor lived in the house with Harry since Sirius Black had left it to both of them. What Draco had gathered was that Sirius and Remus had been lover's to the end of Black's life and after his death the werewolf had been keeping to himself and only talked with others when it was necessary. Draco could understand the feeling since he and his father were both Veelas and to creatures losing their soul mate was almost the same as dying or in Draco's case being mature Veela for years and not finding one.

It really bothered him. Usually when creatures came to maturity they found their mates during the following year. Veelas came to maturity between the age of 15-18 and Draco had matured on his 16th birthday. At first Draco had though it was because of the war but now he was well over 19 and he still had not found his mate. The painful though in his mind always lingered that his mate had died during the war or that he would have to wait for years like his father to find one.

His father had been lucky since he had found Severus early on during their school time. When Lucius met Harry the first time Lucius had immediately known the Golden-boy was his second mate. Severus had apparently known longer that Harry was their mate but that was because he followed the Dark Lord in the night when Lily and James Potter were killed. Draco really did not ask for two mates, he would be happy knowing that he had one that was alive.

Thinking of mates lead Draco's thoughts back to Lupin. There was something that draw him to the man. His Veela aura seemed to be harder to control around the man and the closer the full moon came the harder it seemed for Draco. Luckily he did not see the man a lot since Lupin was usually cooped up in the extensive Black library or a scheduled spot in the garden. When Draco saw the man alone a pained feeling filled his heart and his Veela seemed to vine in agony. He had considered few times that Lupin could be his mate, but wouldn't it mean that Lupin would have to react to him as well?

Draco tried to banish the thought out of his head. Lupin had had Black who was death and the reason his creature powers were bit out of control was because his Veela was surrounded with so many other creatures while staying in the house. Sleep was not going to come to him so he decided to go downstairs to have some tea.

Meanwhile Remus John Lupin was sitting in the kitchen of Grimlaud 12 waiting the cocoa he was making simmer. It was three days to full moon which meant that he was mainly staying up day and night only sleeping few hours a day. The approach of full moon made his senses go hyper drive and he was constantly on his feet. He had also been kept awake by his godson's and his lovers loud (extremely loud in his ears) night activities. At most nights they remembered the silencing charm but apparently this agonizing night they had forgotten it in the heats of passion.

Even he was down stairs he could smell the scent of sex to the kitchen but some consolation was that the gentlemen upstairs had finished so the scent should get fainter during the night. Suddenly a new smell invaded his nose and he could hear someone coming down stairs. The scent was wonderful something of expensive soup and spring flowers. Moony seemed to surface the closer the source of the scent came and started a small whisper sounding like "mine" and "mate." Remus had not realized that he had let Moony take hold until he saw the young boy staring him at the door frame. "The scent is from him!?" thought Remus in small panic doing everything to get Moony back under control. He hoped the younger Malfoy had not noticed anything off from his behavior when he offered a polite smile and asked:

"Can't sleep either?"

Draco came to sit on the opposite side from Remus and responded:

"Yeah they keep quite a noise and I just can't seem to fall asleep so I came to get something to drink. You don't mind do you sir?"

"I know what you mean and for the hundreds of time Draco stop calling me "sir." I live here just like you, well you don't all the time, but calling me sir seems makes me sound like I am old. Not that I am to deny that I am old but you get the point I'm sure."

Remus seemed to relax as he went and took two cups from the shelves and poured cocoa from the kettle. He took some whipped cream from the fridge and added plenty on top of both drinks and as a finishing touch grained some chocolate chips. Draco was mesmerized by Lupin's movements and found himself checking out Remus's ass and back muscles which could be made out under the thin T-shirt fabric and silk boxer's. "God I really should not be checking him out but he has really nice body" though Draco. When Remus came to hand his cocoa Draco could feel it happening: his aura was leaking.

Remus's senses seemed to blur as only thing he saw was the angelic looking Veela. He did not understand since werewolves usually were immune to creature auras unless…

_'No that could not be it! The boy is too young!'_ thought Remus as he struggled to get himself moving.

"**But it is. Why can't you accept? The boy is young mmm.. young and fertile and best submissive."** said Moony who's voice had become a lot louder suddenly.

"_No he probably is just having a momentarily lapse of control! It happens with Veelas wolf!"_ argued Remus when he barely was able to put the mugs down on the table still standing in front of Draco.

"**But look at him! Not only is he our mate but his beauty will make every werewolf in Britain jealous. And the noises submissive Veelas make are just wonderful when they are fucked. Think about having that sweet body under you." **Remus wanted to argue back but suddenly he heard a vine and the next thing he knew he had a young Veela clinging to his body.

Draco could not understand how he was all of sudden body against Lupin. His Veela was vining which change into purring as his and Remus's bodies got in contact. A feeling of desperation filled him as his mate did not seem to react. "Wait?! When did he became my mate!?" thought Draco but in seconds the doubt was pushed away as his aura seemed to get stronger to get a reaction from Remus. He started rubbing himself against the werewolf's body and the pouring got stronger.

"Fuck what happening please no no no! Have to get my aura stopped" Draco tried hard to concentrate and just when he started to get his aura stop something made it flow again. Apparently Remus's resolve had given up and started slowly sliding his hands through Draco's body. Draco leaned deeper into Remus's and his purrs became whimpers as he and his Veela craved for more intimate contact. He could feel Remus hands going under his PJ shirt until… CRASH!

The noise broke the trance completely and Draco took the chance and ran as fast as he could to upstairs. He cast all the locking spells and charms he knew and a silencing spell around the room. He collapsed to his bed while trying to catch his breath. When he blinked his eyes he felt tear going down on his check, then another after another. He felt his Veela in agony and he knew what it meant: Remus Lupin WAS his mate.

The be continued …


	2. Chapter 2 Floating feelings

_**Sorry this took some time because my Beta had been busy and this chapter ended up being really long :D Hope you enjoy **___

Morning seemed to have come too early for Draco. It was around 8.30 when he woke up feeling completely miserable. Last night he had done the most awful thing to himself that Veela could do, by running away from his mate. He could still not wrap his mind around the fact that Remus Lupin was his mate and had been that all these years. If he was honest either of the two really was the blame since on his third year he had not reach his maturity yet, and during the war his Veela had been mainly nub because of the stress.

"_Why couldn't my mate be someone more approachable?"_ though Draco while trying to force himself to sleep. He was not in a mood to see his father snuggling with Severus and Harry nor to face Remus. World really felt unfair at the moment for him.

Meanwhile down stairs a certain Remus Lupin was zipping his coffee and feeling equally bad as Draco. All these years he had thought that he did not have a mate and now all of sudden his mate was Draco Malfoy. He remembered a particular joke Sirius made at school when he had reached his maturity: "Well at least we are safe to say Moony, that your mate isn't the "I am his royal arse Malfoy." Think about the drama in that!"

At then it seemed such a good and cheering joke but now it did not make him laugh or even smile. If only Sirius was here now, with him he could always talk things trough no matter what was wrong. They had always agreed upon that whatever happened they would remain friends even Remus was to find his mate. There was no question that Remus had not genuinely loved Sirius but both of them had been mature enough to realize that if Remus found his mate the pull would be too strong to resist.

"Why did you have to go and die Pad's?! I really need your help." though Remus while trying to avoid where his thought had been going the whole morning. After last night Remus had realized that finding his mate and not consummating the bond before the full moon could have seriously dangerous consequences. He knew there was a fair chance that Moony would try to brake in to the house and force Draco in to consummation.

For the last few years thanks to Severus's wolf's-bane he had been able to run in the forest area near by the house since he could trust himself being in control of Moony and it caused him much less injuries than being locked up in the cellar down stairs.

Now on the other hand the situation was completely the opposite. With a horny wolf that had just found his long awaited mate he would have no control over Moony's actions not to mention he had read enough about cases where werewolves had raped their mates because their human counter parts had refused to consummate the bond. Remus was scared not only for Draco but for himself since he could never forgive hurting his mate. He still did not want to admit that Draco was his mate but that did not mean his protective instincts had not kicked in the moment he came into contact with the Veela.

Remus was brought back from his thoughts when he saw Harry coming down with his mates right behind him._ 'FUCK!? What if Draco has told Lucius and Severus?! The two of them will skin me alive_' After sniffing the air and smelling only happiness and content he knew that Draco must not have talked about the incident with anyone else. This was going to be a looooong breakfast.

"Morning Moony, how are you feeling?" asked Harry, sleep still in his voice.

"Morning cub, not too well with the moon and all. There was something I actually wanted to talk you about." answered Remus, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Sure, wanna talk now or somewhere else?"

"Here is okay since it concerns everyone in the house. I have decided to lock into the cellar for the night because Moony has been more restless than usual."

"WHAT?! You hate the cellar and the condition you get when you stay there the full moon has always been terrible!" exclaimed Harry not understanding why Remus would reflect extra harm to himself.

"I have to agree with Harry in this Remus. Is there a reason Moony is more restless, perhaps I could change the potion a bit?" asked Severus curious and concerned of Remus's sudden decision.

"There is nothing wrong with the potion Severus I appreciate the help but this is something no potion can help with. I would just like Harry and the two of you to help me warding the door and make sure in the morning, that I don't have any serious injuries."

"There must be something to help you. Tell us what it is Moony, we still have the whole day ahead before the night, to figure out something" pleaded Harry. He desperately wanted to help his godfather since he had seen first-hand how bad Moony's injuries had been when being locked up during the moon.

When Remus was about to argue back a familiar scent caught him off guard and for a moment Moony threatened to surface. Draco had come down after feeling the distress Remus was feeling and the uneasiness his father was feeling no doubt because Harry sounded quite upset with something. He caught Remus staring at him and for a second saw the amber surfacing in the man's eyes. He concentrated really hard and managed to block his aura.

"What is going on here? Is something wrong with Mr. Lupin?" asked Draco wanting to find out what was making his mate so sad.

"Draco would you start calling him by his first name and to your question it seems Remus's wolf is somehow so out of control that he is planning locking himself up for the night." answered his father clearly not happy how Remus's sudden decision was affecting his mate.

Draco did not understand at first until it dawned to him why Remus probably was locking himself away. _'Fuck! It has to be the bond!'_ thought Draco while his Veela was vining inside realizing that being locked up hurt his mate. A sudden urge almost consumed Draco to shout to Remus that he can't put himself in danger like that and what the possible damage would be in the morning after.

Lucius looked at his son because of the stream of emotion channeling to him. His son seemed to be in great agony over the fact that Remus would be spending his night in the cellar and you could see from his face how much Draco wanted to scream at the werewolf how much he did not agree with the idea.

"This is odd." Lucius tried to think hard what could make his son react in this way until he saw something that he knew no one else in the room saw; a faint golden strand connecting Draco and Remus. The strand was so faint that even with his Veela abilities it was hard to see but there it was indeed, a golden strand that connected Veela and their mates. Lucius had exactly similar one, only it was much brighter connecting himself to Harry and Severus.

"_So that is why Dragon has had some trouble controlling his aura_." mused Lucius

While trying to figure out what he could do the help his son and Harry who both were getting more upset by every minute, Lucius was so deep in his thoughts he almost missed Remus storming out of the room leaving two upset young men behind him. Lucius signaled Severus to comfort Harry, who now was in tears while he grasped Draco's hand and almost forcefully dragged his son upstairs.

He sat both of them down to Draco's bed and waited for Draco to calm down a bit. It took some time for Draco to realize that he was no longer in the kitchen but in his bedroom, his father eyeing him bit strangely.

"Umm father everything alright? Why am I here, shouldn't you be downstairs comforting Harry?" asked Draco while trying to figure out why his father had dragged him upstairs.

Lucius took a deep breath trying to decide how to approach the matter at hand. He knew that a faint golden strand was a sign of both of the mates rejecting bond on some level. He gathered his calm and trying to sound as supportive as possible he asked:

"Draco how long have you known Remus is your mate?"

Draco was awestricken. He did not understand how his father knew about the bond or why his father did not seem angry about the matter. Actually for him Lucius seemed rather happy.

"I… umm how did you know? I mean I have suspected for a while but really got confirmation last night so I suppose not really long."

"I see. I assume Remus probably knows now too and things leading to this last night did not end too well?"

"No, it was just really dazed moment and I ended up running away because I got into a panic. As I said to you few months ago I have been having trouble with my aura. Umm.. I'm really scared, I don't want him to lock himself up. The idea of it hurts really much."

Lucius gave Draco a comforting smile. He was proud that his son seemed to already care for his mate even he clearly had some trouble coming into terms with the matter. He gave a hug to his son before asking a question that he knew Draco probably did not have an answer but was important to him to know.

"Do you know why Remus has to lock himself up to the cellar even he has taken the potion?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and just shook his head. Lucius gave him a squeeze to the shoulder as he began to explain:

"There has been many cases where werewolves have forced the mating in other words raped their mates because they have not done the consummation in their human forms. You may think Remus has not acknowledged the bond but in fact that is exactly what he has done. It means that he cares for you and that makes me as a father really happy but I also am not happy that he has to resort in such extreme measures because I know how much it will hurt both of you."

Draco's breathing hitched from the mention of rape and it still hurt to think Remus locked up in the cellar but in the same time it made him really happy realizing that Remus was doing his everything to prevent from hurting him.

"I don't know is it a good idea but I want to talk to him, at least to make him calmer about the issue, and that I am not rejecting bond. I really want this to work even the situation is bit strange." Draco looked at his father waiting for some sort of confirmation that this was the right move.

Lucius gave Draco a warm hug before answering to his son's questioning look:

"I think that will be a good idea, but remember to listen to him and follow his body language. He may still be in control but the incomplete bond is making him more edgy."

Draco returned his father's hug before he almost ran down to the garden where Remus was possible hiding.

In the back yard of the Grimmauld place 12 Remus was indeed sitting behind an ample tree, a place he came to go aside the library to get away from people. This all was messed up to him. Back in the kitchen he had not only sensed Harry's sorrow but also the emotions coming from Draco had been extremely strong varying between sorrow and anger. It all had become too much for him, leaving two of the most important men behind him.

"Fuck I am really getting attached to Draco!" thought Remus trying not to think about the whole mate thing. For his unfortunate luck Moony decided to make his day's second appearance.

"**Of course you are dummy, his your mate. I feel ashamed of you leaving him like that**." growled Moony clearly being displeased about the whole drama in the kitchen.

"_What do you suggest I would have done?! I could not just approach him in front his father and godfather!"_ growled Remus back, not being in the mood to listen to Moody's complaints. He had enough to handle on his own and did not need anything to add the pressure. As to make things worse, a familiar intoxicating scent came to his nose.

"Does he have a death wish?!" Remus let out an audible groan while franticly thinking what to do now. He wanted to get Draco far away as possible but then again he wanted him right there beside him.

No matter what he may have wanted to do, when Draco came to sit beside him making sure to keep some distance between them, Remus just froze mentally. Draco eyed at him, with a sympathetic look on his face and quietly said:

"Hi, I thought we should talk. Is… is it okay?"

Remus was vary of the idea of a conversation at his mental state but when he saw the bleeding look on Draco's face he had no choice but to give in. He nodded his head as an agreement.

Draco seemed to become happy and even gave a genuine smile. Remus felt suddenly much more relaxed and his edginess seemed to melt away.

"So you probably know that we are mates so I can just skip that part right?"

This time a small smile crept to Remus face as he responded:

"Yes I know, can't say I expected it now since I am already over 40. You must be feeling terrible at the moment?"

"What no!? Why would I feel terrible you're probably the most caring person I have ever known. You change in to werewolf ones a month yes, but the rest of the month you are perfectly wonderful person. Besides you're not really that bad looking." answered Draco wondering what made his mate think that he did not like him.

Remus felt a warm emotion spreading through his body surprised how happy a simple statement could make him. Moony had also changed from grumpy to ecstatic and was urging Remus to just pounce on Draco. For the first time in his life Remus saw Draco in a completely new way.

He was no longer the petty third year teen, who bullied others, but an admirable young man who was caring and extremely pleasing to his eyes. Of course just like his father, Draco could be vain at times and easily irritated when things did not go as he planned but every person had their flaws.

"I'm happy to hear you think so highly of me even I'm not sure I deserve such appreciation. You really have become mature and considered young man." said Remus as he looked in to Draco's grey blue eyes.

Those eyes seemed to shine from the praise Remus had given to him and he felt Draco moving closer to him. Remus knew it was the pull since they were now both feeling happy in each other's company.

Draco came to sit so close to Remus that their shoulders were touching. Draco did not know what was making him so bold suddenly but they both were happy and it felt that it was the right thing to do. Draco debated should he lean his head to Remus's shoulder but the emotion was so strong that he could not think of a reason why he should not be close to his mate.

Remus felt head pressing to his shoulder. His breath was caught in to his throat, since this was the closest Draco had gotten to him since last night's events. After Draco seemed to have adjusted himself comfortably against his body, Remus relaxed a bit thinking what to do next. _'I suppose it's alright to response to his approach so he won't_ _feel rejected.'_ thought Remus when he wrapped his arm around Draco.

"**You know saint Lupin, you could do so much more. Look at the sub, he will give you everything you want but you won't take it.**" growled frustrated Moony.

"_Will you shut it! He is being surprisingly supportive about this mess that will be with him the rest of his life and you should be thankful that he even wants to be near us." _growled Remus back, equally frustrated that Moony was constantly reminding him about the risk Draco would be in the coming night.

He released a heavy breath not being aware he was holding one. He gently started to stroke Draco's platinum hair that was silk against his fingers and with his free hand raised Draco's head so that he could see his face. With a heavy voice he asked:

"Could you please consider staying the night in the manor? I am not so sure what you know about bonding with a werewolf, but it is not safe for you to be here tonight."

Sorrow seemed to fill Draco's delicate features and he began to sob to Remus's chest. He could not understand why his mate wanted him away at such a crucial night. He held tighter from Remus's shirt fearing that any moment now he would be torn apart from him.

"*Sob* why… why would you want be to *sob* be away? I want to be *sob* there for you. Am I not good enough?" sobbed Draco.

Remus was heartbroken but he knew he had to explain his request in order for Draco to understand.

"Shhh Draco, you are perfect never doubt that, but even with the wards I am still scared. It would just make me feel more secure that if I knew you were as far away as possible from Moony. I really can't take responsibility over his actions and I could never forgive myself if the wolf hurt you."

"But I don't want to be away from you! I waited this so long, please I'll do anything, we can go and have sex right now if it means I can stay. We can do it properly later when the moon is over but I won't leave!" screamed Draco, trying to get out from Remus's embrace but found himself held even tighter.

"Draco… *Sigh* I won't let our first time be done in haste even I'm touched that you want to complete our bond and make this work. If I let you stay will you at least promise to stay the night in your room? You can come and check me along with Harry and Severus in the morning."

Remus's relenting seemed to calm down the young Veela considerably and the sobbing died down. Remus felt much better since the feeling of distress did not channel to him. Draco looked in to his eyes, as if to confirm Remus was sincere. Remus gave him a soft smile to assure Draco that he was not going send him away. Draco soon returned the smile and contently leaned back in to Remus's strong chest.

"I'm really scared…" whispered Draco quietly.

"I assume this is not about fear of Moony harming you, since you basically begged to stay?" asked Remus concerned what else could be on his mate's already stressed mind.

"Well I remember hearing from Harry how bad condition you use to be in, when you had to stay in the cellar until Severus was able to enhance the potion after the war. I really don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I will be alright, don't worry. You will see in the morning few minor bruises and maybe some small scars but that it. Besides your godfather's healing abilities are quick getting me back in one peace." assured Remus even he knew that what he was not exactly telling the whole truth. He could see that Draco neither wasn't too convinced but opted that concerning the Veela more at the moment was not going to make things easier.

Slight skepticism in his voice Draco said:

"Okay I guess I have to believe you, but I will be there immediately in the morning when sun has risen."

"That is alright Draco but remember to stay in your room and use the loo upstairs. It is for your own good." warned Remus last time wanting to make sure Draco got the point. He really wished the night would pass by fast so they could start getting to know each other better.

To be continued…

_**So I am already writing the next chapter and Moony will make a major appearance **_____


	3. Chapter 3 Howling moon

_**Hii! Sorry this took some time again, but my Beta was busy ^^ Warnings for this chapter: YES there is bestiality in this so if it's not your thing skip the end of the chapter! Other than that enjoy!**_

It was past 10 pm and Draco had just seen Remus to the cellar after evening full of casting wards with his father, Severus and Harry. They had not explained much to Harry and Severus about their changed relationship, but Draco guessed his father had explained something to them to satisfy their curiosity.

Draco had been heartbroken to leave Remus into the cellar and still remembered the sad and worried look on the man's face that made Draco want to go back on his promise and despite the treat stay with the werewolf. Now it was only few hours to the full moon and Draco could feel Remus's mental and physical pain of changing slowly growing by every minute.

After three hours of trying to sleep while Remus's pain was channeling to him stronger by every passing moment Draco gave up. He sat up on the bed deciding to get something to drink from the loo opposite of his room. When he got to the hall a strong emotion invaded him urging him to go downstairs. Draco knew all too well that it was the pull and it was now the strongest because of the moon. Draco noticed himself starting to feel weak the more he resisted then pull and the closer he approached the stairs the better he started to feel. Step after another he found himself downstairs in front of the stairs leading to the cellar door.

_'Fuck! I should not be here, I promised to stay in my room.'_ thought Draco while other, much stronger part of him told to go on with his mate to ease the suffering. Draco was really starting to lose it. He knew the wards would let him through since they were made so that in case of emergency anyone who had been casting them could get in. He really was starting to feel weak again knowing that the only way to ease his and Remus's emotions was for him to go through. "_I was warned, but he is my mate right? Besides his so kind and not all werewolf rape their mates, only some."_ thought Draco as he took the last step right in front of the door and without hesitation step through the wards.

The room was dark only few light charms floating on the roof. Draco tried to adjust his eyes but was soon pinned down to the floor. This seemed to wake Draco from the daze he had been in the whole evening and made him realize that he was in deep trouble. Sense of real fear spread through Draco's body and he was paralyzed. His veela started to let out a vine of fear which was the sign of extreme danger. This seemed to have an effect to the werewolf, who slowly backed away so Draco could get into a sitting position. Then something completely unexpected happened:

"Silly boy, I'm not going to hurt you. That nonsense you were told applies only to the most desperate of us and I'm not one of them" said Moony with its deep almost howling like voice.

Draco was shocked. His pupils had dilated into plates and his mouth was gaping like a goldfish. "He can talk?!"

"You… you can talk like humans?! I mean I…" Draco could not make out of a coherent sentence in his state of mind. This was something he had not expected.

"Of course I can talk. He really should have told you more about the positive things about me. Geez stop being so scared I hate the smell of fear from my mate. I won't attack you (not in a bad way at least.)" said Moony as he settled to lay down keeping some distance to make Draco more relaxed.

Draco was still trying to piece what was going on together and seemed to be able to calm down as he saw Moony laying down. He leaned against the wall as he settled into a comfortable sitting position. Moony seemed to sense his mate relaxing as he moved closer to his mate, leaning his furry body against Draco's thigh. Draco body stiffed for a moment before relaxing again.

"So umm… you are not going to… you know force me?" asked Draco with a shivering voice.

Moony let out a huff before answering:

"No little angel, like I said only desperate of us commit such disgusting act. I maybe more hornier and hostile than him but I'm not stupid or heartless. Besides you were quite willing earlier so it would not take much work to get you screaming in pleasure."

Draco's face grew hot and turned into to red as a tomato when he saw the satisfied grin on Moony's face.

"You do look pretty when you blush. I can only imagine when I get into that sweet ass of yours how pretty you will look then." grinned Moony getting happier with the reactions Draco was showing.

Draco was getting really embarrassed since no one had ever talked to him from such intimate things in such crude way. He was flattered that Remus's wolf form liked him too and it wasn't as if he had heard men talking about sex before, (he had lived in boy's dorm for 7 years and spend time with the most feared Death eaters) but having these things said directly to him was completely new. Sure boys and men had told him he was good looking and even used the phrase "fuckable" but no one had ever been so straight forward with him.

"Umm… thanks I… really like your human form too. I don't mean you are bad looking like that but I prefer my partners human." mumbled Draco trying to get his face back to normal.

"What other partners?!" growled Moony, suddenly launching himself over Draco again beginning to lick and nip Draco's neck.

"_Fuck?! Big mistake!"_ screamed Draco's mind to him realizing that he just had made to wolf edgy again. Draco remembered something Harry ones said about revealing his neck and relaxing in order to show submission to an alpha wolf. Draco decided that it was much safer option than fighting back.

When Moony felt Draco relax and bare his neck more the wolf calmed down a little, thou it did not stop Moony continuing its ministration. He could smell the boy was beginning to get aroused even Draco was clearly trying to fight his body and creature reactions.

"Mmm you taste so good. You know I won't fuck you, since I actually have some respect to Lupin. God knows the saint deservers to have his mate first. I can still do other things to you." Moony practically purred to Draco's ear.

"Wha? I… you? Please I never, even I said but I never done anything." whimpered Draco, trying to fight the reactions his body was giving.

Moony ignored the Veela's verbal protest since the physical signs were quite clear. The smell that was coming out from Draco's body was simply amazing. Moony moved from Draco's neck to his stomach using his long snout to move Draco's loose pajama shirt out of the way to bare more of Draco's young body. The sight of the aroused Veela was simply amazing to the wolf. _"Ahh what a lucky bastard you are Lupin. You better fuck the kit before the next moon or I will do it for you." _thought Moony trying its best to control the instincts that were at this point begging him to consummate the bond.

Draco could feel Moony continuing to lick its way through his neck to the pert nipples that made Draco moan. He never knew his body had so sensitive parts and Moony's slightly rough tongue felt even better. As Moony's canine pawns moved inside of the youth's pajama pants and came in contact with an erect cock, Draco was lost. He had never felt such pleasure before and could have never imagined that having someone else touch him would feel so good.

"Ahh… Moony. Please, please!" moaned Draco as wrapped his both arms around the werewolf to get in closer contact with his mate. Draco grinded himself harder to Moony's pawn for more friction, loosing himself deeper and deeper in to the bliss.

"That's it angel. Moan for me with that lovely voice." murmured Moony feeling his mate getting closer and closer to climax. Moony did not want to miss the chance to taste his mate so he ducked down and started to lick the delicious organ. It was heaven to Moony and droplets of pre-cum were like honey to his taste buds.

"Ouh GOD!" screamed Draco from the exquisite feeling of Moony's long tongue licking his cock. He felt the tongue reach almost every place of his cock and the feelings it sent all over his body was the most intense he had ever felt. Draco began to move his hips in a frantic phase, feeling the pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach.

"Ahh gonna… going to cum!" shouted Draco, his cock releasing the hot semen inside to Moony's waiting mouth. Moony lapped every single drop of the sweet nectar making sure his mate was clean before curling beside, now exhausted Draco.

Draco felt Moony wrapping itself around him and Draco had no complaints over having something soft and warm to lean into. He felt sleep finally taking him over and could already hear Moony snoring. Against all odds in his opinion, this had been a good idea.

To be continued…

_**So haven't begun the next chapter yet but I will since I'm on summer holiday now so I should get this story to an end. Probably two or three more **_____


	4. Chapter 4 Good news final

_**So folks this is it, the last chapter! And yes the promised smut is here so if you want that just skip to the end ^^ Thank you Salzzy again for betaing this fic.**_

It was the next morning and down in the cellar of Grimlaud 12, Remus was waking up after the night of transformation. He felt his joints aching, but for his own amazement nothing else hurt. When he was about to stretch his arms something or more precisely someone was preventing for him from moving. Remus carefully opened his eyes to find Draco curled up against him, deep in sleep. "_What the?! Don't tell me he was here the whole night!_" panicked Remus as he tried to shake Draco awake, while trying to get some sort of an answer from Moony.

Apparently Moony had chosen exactly this morning to be too tired to answer, where usually his werewolf side was quite active in the morning after transformation. Thankfully for Remus's sanity Draco slowly opened his eyes, seemingly confused where he was.

"Don't tell me you were here the whole night?" asked Remus's, voice shivering from fear of what Moony might have done.

For Remus's utter surprise Draco leaped into his lap to give him a heartwarming hug. Draco gave Remus a peck to his cheek before he asked:

"Don't look so panicked, Moony is much nicer than you give him credit for. Are you hurting anywhere?"

"You…you were here and you say Moony was "nice"? Draco are you out of your mind, just think what could have happened?!" shouted Remus.

"But nothing did! Honestly I thought you'd be happy to find me here with you but apparently not!" shouted Draco back storming out of the cellar in tears.

"**Smooth Lupin, just smooth. Next time a little louder and surely he will never speak with us again.**" groaned Moony sounding tired and agitated by Remus's behavior.

"_So NOW you decided to wake up?!_" groaned Remus back trying his hardest to think of a way to apologize to Draco while thinking how to kill Moony.

"**I was giving you a chance to have some one-on-one time with your mate and look how you blew it up, AGAIN!**" roared Moony. Remus was not in mood to continue his arguing with Moony, especially when his joints were hurting and his stomach grumbling for food. He also knew he had to apologize to Draco first so he decided to head upstairs.

Draco was sobbing into his pillow not understanding why Remus had been so angry to him. Everything had went so well after all and Moony had been calmed for the rest of the night. Draco heard his door opening and closing and knew from the smell immediately that it was Remus.

"Go away" mumbled Draco to the pillow.

"I want to apologize. Can I sit down?"

Draco really wanted to scream and say that how Remus had behaved had been completely unnecessary and that he only did it because he really loved him.

"_Fuck cross the last one! Don't want to think about that._" thought Draco not wanting to think of his feelings while trying to be angry.

Remus took the silence as a "yes" and sat down beside the laying figure, gently placing his hand to Draco's shoulder. With a gentle tone he said:

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea what Moony would do. Back when I was together with Sirius we used to run around, but if Sirius was in his human form Moony would try to attack him. Apparently it remind him of not having his real mate with him, so after few times we decided it was the safest to only have Sirius around in his dog form. That is also why I became afraid that Moony would react that way to all other humans."

Draco got up and whipped the remaining tears from his eyes giving Remus a sad look. Somehow it made him feel bit jealous of Black spending all those time with Remus, but also pang of guilt hit him because he knew that Black had been gone for 4 years now which meant that Remus had been alone all that time. He leaned into Remus's shoulder, pressing his head to his shoulder.

"It's okay. You did warn me and it was maybe a little careless to be there. I just really wanted to be there for you." said Draco, feeling Remus ease a bit. Remus gave an audible sigh of relive and gave Draco a warm smile.

"So what exactly happened last night? Moony was not too keen on telling me since he was quite mad at me for upsetting you." asked Remus, quite curious what Moony had done if it wasn't anything bad that had happened. Suddenly he noted Draco blushing quite vividly and could smell embarrassment and… was that arousal?

"Draco… he did not do anything… intimate did he?" asked Remus now seriously concerned and going through all the horror scenarios Moony could have executed last night. For his horror Draco's blush only intensified with the two emotions coming from him. At first Remus thought that the wolf had taken his first time with his mate away from him, but then he still felt that the bond remained unconsummated.

"It wasn't anything bad really." mumbled Draco trying to avert Remus's eyes. Just remembering previous night was enough to get him horny and Remus's close proximity wasn't making things easier. Draco knew it was the same man in a different form who had done those (oh so wonderful) things to him, but it was still somehow shameful because Moony's and Remus's natures were quite far apart.

"Oh god, I'm going to be having a long chat with Moony. Listen to me Draco, whatever Moony made you do I beg for you to forgive me." pleaded Remus holding Draco tighter fearing the veela might run off again.

Draco had exactly the opposite plans as he jumped on to the older man, giving Remus's their first real kiss. Draco had never been so insecure about such a simple thing but he was desperate for this kiss he had been waiting for the last two days. He felt Remus hesitantly open his mouth to let Draco's tongue in.

It was hot and made Draco's head spin. Remus's mouth felt perfect against his and the sensation was intense as their tongues entwined together. Draco weight pushed Remus down on the bed and Draco got much better contact with Remus's body. He slowly started to grind himself to Remus's body and he could feel his own cock hardening from the movement.

Remus mind had seemed to gone blank from the sudden assault of affection, but his body was more than aware of the veela's movements. It felt wonderful to have a young eager body against his and Remus could feel his own need growing hard.

"Fuck! Ah, Draco please slow down." moaned Remus as he was barely able to return his self-control. He gently cupped his mate's head and pressed their foreheads together, while trying to calm his own breathing. He could hear Draco's soft whimpers, which Remus guessed was because the veela part of his mate felt rejected.

"Shh… as much as I want this love, I want to do it properly." whispered Remus with a tender voice to Draco.

"But now we can do it properly. Please you said after full moon! I want you so badly that it hurts." whined Draco and unconsciously letting his aura leak.

Remus felt week and the leaking aura was persuading him do as his mate wanted. He really wanted this. He wanted it so badly that it hurt him too. He could feel Draco begin to grind himself against his body again, while his own need was taking over his rational mind.

"Alright then angel, but you will tell me if it hurts." rasped Remus before he kissed Draco's swollen pink lips again. It tasted heaven to him as Remus let his hands wonder over Draco's lean upper body. He slipped his hands under the loose pajama shirt and reached to gently rub the hardening nipples. Draco let out a mewling like voice as he gripped tighter from Remus.

"Ahhh… good! more!" where the only coherent words coming out from Draco's mouth as Remus started to lick his way down from the mouth to Draco's neck. He inhaled the scent, which was simple divine and increased his arousal. He licked and nipped Draco's neck while continuing squeezing the perk nipples with his fingers.

"Ohhhh! Remmy pleaseeee! Need… need to be." moaned Draco bucking his hips against Remus's hard cock.

"Sensitive aren't you my little angel? I'm going to make sure that no one else will ever claim you but me" groaned Remus as he slipped Draco's pants down and started undoing his own. After some difficulties he had gotten both of them naked and Remus took the moment to admire the young body in front of him. Draco looked truly delectable, his grey eyes darkened with lust and flush spread through his porcelain white skin.

"Such a beautiful angel I have. You really look so amazing that I could just lock you up from the prying eyes of other men. You'd be only mine to look and pleasure." murmured Remus as he slowly started to stroke Draco's erection.

Draco almost screamed from the touch to his sensitive flesh. He started wildly thrusting his hips to Remus hands, desperate for more. Draco wanted to be claimed and filled with his mate's seed. He wanted Remus to touch every part of his body with those wonderfully large hands that were making a moaning mess of him. Draco wanted to pleasure his mate and so he reached to Remus's hard on. He had to hold a gasp of how large the werewolf was. It was really thick and it seemed to harden as Draco began to stroke it.

"God Draco! If you keep doing that I will come before we get to the main part." groaned Remus feeling his mate's touch on him for the first time in such intimate place. He almost violently ripped Draco's hand off before he moved between the younger man's legs. He spread them and gave few licks to the inner thighs before he started to lick himself inside to Draco's cavern.

Draco was seeing stars. He had only heard of rimming but never in his wildest dreams could have he imagined being on the receiving end of such wonderful act. He was basically fucking himself to Remus's tongue which seemed to probe all the right nerves inside of him. Than he suddenly realized that in place of tongue Remus was scissoring him with two fingers. "Ahhhh! Please need you inside now! Please, please, please!" begged Draco desperate for something longer and thicker.

Slowly Remus climbed over his mate trying to get himself from the lust daze in order not to just fuck both of them senseless. This was his mate's first time and he wanted to make it perfect. He barely was able to keep himself together as he slowly started to breach Draco's entrance. The channel felt so fucking tight, and Remus was worried could Draco take all of him. He looked at his mate who just gave a nod, clearly trying to hide the discomfort. Remus nodded and slowly got himself completely inside. He could hear Draco's ragged breath.

"We can stop if you feel too much pain." whispered Remus.

"Nghh no. Just go slowly." said Draco clearly in pain.

Remus tried to retreat back but Draco wrapped his legs to stop him and gave a pleading look. Remus just shook his head but stopped and slowly started to move himself inside the tight ass. Draco concentrated hard in his breathing, determined not to stop now. He slowly found the pain disappearing and started to move his hips to match Remus's movements. With a breathy voice he pleaded:

"More please!"

"Dammit! So tight, you feel so wonderful angel, so amazingly wonderful" moaned Remus as he began to move faster trying to angle himself for Draco's prostate. After few times, he heard Draco let out the most beautiful moan he had yet to hear from the veela. Just be sure he did it again and smile spread to his face as Draco's moan increased by every trust to his sweet spot. Remus could feel the muscles squeeze every time he thrust back in, taking him closer to the climax. He took Draco's cock to his hand starting to stroke it, while he continued to fuck the body under him harder and harder.

"Going to fill you up really good angel. You will get all my cum inside that tight ass of yours. Yes fuck, of GOD DRACO!" Remus grunted as he felt himself releasing his cum inside his mate.

"Remy, Remy!" whimpered Draco as he spilled his own seed over to Remus's hand and their abandons.

After they had come down from their bliss Remus moved himself beside Draco and took his mate to warm embrace. He stroked Draco's hair gently listening both of their breathing.

"I know this maybe early but I love you Remus." said Draco quietly.

Remus gave him a tender kiss to the forehead before responding:

"I love you too angel. I think we could both use some sleep don't you agree?"

Draco gave a tired but happy smile but just when he was bout nuzzle in to his lover a loud knock on the door got them both sitting.

"Mr. Lupin if you are quite ready with my son, we would like to have both of you downstairs for some good news. And Draco be sure, never complain to us for not using a silencing charm, since you so kindly forgot it yourself" they both could hear practically the smirk in Lucius voice.

Then it dawned to Draco that the whole house must have heard them. Intensive red blush of embarrassment spread to his cheeks as he looked in to Remus's eyes. Remus gave Draco an amused smile but even he had to admit that it was quite a rooky mistake to forget silencing charm.

"Come on love, I do wish to know what was so important that your father actually had to wait behind the door for us to finish." said Remus as he pulled Draco up with him and started looking for their clothing.

Draco was still feeling extremely embarrassed but was quite curious himself what the news was. He kissed Remus ones more before they headed to the living room on the first floor.

The end

_**So I might do the extra on Harry, Lucius and Severus if I get request or if feel like it. For now thou this is the end of the fic. My next fic is going to be an HP and most likely darker than my previous works. Stay tuned! **_


End file.
